If the Rain Must Fall
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Modern A/U - Bates and Anna get side-tracked when their walk home through the park is hindered by a sudden downpour.


_**A/N**__**: I wrote this for my dear sweet friend Awesomegreentie, who had a stinky day yesterday. She sent me the prompt "Modern, sexy times in the rain." And this is what happened :)**_

_**This comes with a strong M-rating. Maybe the strongest I have ever done….eeeek! You've been warned! I hope you all like it….pretty much just PWP, but I guess there's nothing wrong with that.**_

_**Please review! :) xo**_

_**Disclaimer: Hahahaha yeaaaa…I still don't own Banna.**_

* * *

><p>It was just turning to dusk on what had been the most perfect of evenings for John and Anna Bates. They'd gone out on a lovely date and had decided to walk home through the park, when suddenly the trusty Yorkshire sky decided that it would open itself up upon them. They were stunned at first as their clothes began to soak through in the downpour, but soon they were both lost in laughter.<p>

"Well, nothing we can do now." Anna sighed as she took her husband's hand and continued walking.

Anna gasped as John pulled her into a more secluded section of trees a safe distance away from the main path and pressed her against a large tree. His body was perfectly aligned with hers, and she moaned as she felt every inch of him pressing into her. The rain poured down around them through the cover of trees, but neither of them could find it in them to care.

"We're both going to be laid up for weeks after standing out here in this rain."

"I couldn't possibly care less about that right now, my darling. You teased me all through dinner, and now…" his words trailed off as his hot lips came into contact with her neck. "Now you will pay the price, for I must have you now, my wife."

"Now?" she moaned, his tongue rendering her nearly speechless as it traced a path up to her ear. His breath was hot and hard against her, and when he spoke it was merely a breath.

"Yes. Now." Without any further preamble, he reached down behind her thighs, and lifted her and her skirt at the same time. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and began to frantically try to undo his buttons on his shirt. The fabric was soaked, and she could see his chest hair beneath it. It was too enticing to resist. She managed only a few buttons before John had his hand up under her shirt, and her bra pushed up enough to fondle her breasts. She leaned her head back against the tree and moaned loudly as she attempted to ride him. Anything to get some friction going between them. The rough bark dug into her back causing a moment of discomfort, but that was quickly forgotten as she lost herself to the feeling of his hands all over her body.

"Ahhh. Oh God, John. What if someone see's us? Mmmmm…" he latched onto her breast, and she could feel his lips form a smile as he drug her hardened nipple through his teeth. Oh dear….this man would be the death of her.

He pulled back after lavishing both breasts with attention, and kissed her passionately; their tongues dancing together as if it was what they were born to do. She could live a hundred lifetimes and never have enough of him, and it delighted her that he seemed to feel the same way about her.

"No one will see us. It's nearly dark, and it's raining. But you will have to keep your volume under control..Mrs. Bates." He drug out her surname in a way that drove her absolutely mad with desire for him. She ground herself down against his arousal causing him to moan rather loudly.

"Speak for yourself, Mr. Bates."

He growled and captured her lips again. Things moved quickly after that, they didn't have much space or time...both of them were too hot and desperate for each other...and wet, in more ways than one. The rain was unrelenting, but the sensation of the water against them only heightened their passion.

John lowered his trousers and boxers, and moved her panties out of the way before he sunk into her. The position they were in against the tree caused her to take him deeply inside of her and she had to bite his shoulder to keep from crying out. Even in the heat of the moment John still managed to hold himself steady until she gave the signal for him to move, but when she did he was relentless. His thrusts came fast and hard, and Anna could feel herself climbing to her peak quickly.

She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he had his hands firmly placed beneath her thighs, holding her legs open for him. Anna knew her husband and she knew exactly how to drive him wild. She kissed his neck and sucked his ear lobe and his deep groan was enough to spur her on.

"Do you want me to talk to you, John?" she whispered into his ear.

"Oh Christ, Anna...yes." She felt him lose his rhythm for a moment and slow himself down a bit to allow her time to build them back up.

She kept her lips close to his ear and ran her fingertips through his hair. "You feel so amazing inside of me, John. I love you taking me this way...you're so deep and it's so...animalistic. The way your forearms flex as you hold me and spread me wide for you."

John was practically coming unglued and his thrusts began to come faster. "Shit," he growled. "Keep going, Anna, please."

She fisted his hair in the way she knew he loved and continued on with her filthy talk.

"That's it baby, faster...harder...ahhhh that's it. You have no idea how amazing this feels. Having your cock so deep inside me. Keep going, John….Oh god, I'm gonna come! Please, love."

He was moving at an almost lightning speed now and she brought her hand down to rub her clit furiously so she could join him in oblivion. She allowed her fingers to tease his length as he moved in and out of her, and that sent him and herself over the edge.

"Ahhh fuck!" He cried as he pushed his face into her neck to stifle his sounds and she moaned at the sensations of him releasing inside of her. They both allowed themselves to revel in the moment as their releases lingered; their bodies jerking with the intensity of what had just happened between them.

"Christ, Anna." he sighed as pulled out of her and set her back down on the ground. She retrieved a tissue from her purse and cleaned them both up best she could before they made themselves presentable again. Once they were put back together he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her with every ounce of love and devotion he possessed. Anna marveled at how they could go from being so intensely erotic to so tender in just a few minutes time. She guessed that was just how true love worked.

"You were amazing, my love." he whispered against her lips.

"You weren't so bad yourself, husband." she giggled, placing her hands gently on his chest. Anna looked up into her husband's eyes and knew she would never love anyone the way she loved this man.

He seemed to read her thoughts, as he usually did. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, now let's get home before we catch our death." Anna smiled and took his hand as she lead them back onto the path. The rain had stopped, and moonlight lit their path. She jumped and giggled when she felt a light smack on her bottom.

"_You'll_ be the death of me." he replied. They laughed together and made their way home.


End file.
